real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Sedam
is a antagonist in the BIT series. He is also known as the Master of Nightmares, making his goal to be the leader of humanity. Due to BIT destroying his plans of leadership, he is out to revenge and won't rest until he has taken down every single member of BIT. Personality Sedam is described as the most horrible, dangerous and frightful person on earth. His skin is white, he has dark hair and wears a black cloak. He is very dominant, knowing what he wants and isn't scared to make many victims. Storyline BIT: Moon Kingdom He creates the Moon Kingdom long before the events of the movie. He abducts people to feed his energy. As much energy he gets, the more power he earns. The more power he gets, the more parts of the world he can rule. Before he came into action, he made minions and monsters. His monsters and minions were Joka, Rapid Eye, Wasp-Type Monster, Mad Seadoph Blue and Rongo Longo. He starts abducting people, one of them being Yasmin's father. Once he took Meghan because of her being so loved by the BIT members, the group came into action. He made small appearances. At the Moon Kingdom, he started collecting more and more bodies. He fought against Phoebet and Luna. He managed to beat Phoebet but got defeated by Luna, causing him to be trapped into his own darkness. BIT: Race To Win After his defeat, Sedam's surviving minions decided to bring him back to life. In a electricity room, they have officially brought back the evil antagonist Sedam to life. As Sedam lives again, he says he is down to kill all the members of BIT who tried to go against him. They will suffer his wrath. He starts working against him by inviting them to a mysterious party. As he successfully tricked them into it, he follows the group and takes the chance to abduct them. Sedam makes no physical appearance until he is riding one of the cars at the Moonview Highway. He hits Roxxyt and drags him to his castle where he awaits Meghan, Phoebet and Luna. He laughs villainous as Meghan and Phoebet enter his entrance hall and says that it's time for revenge. He grabs a wand and points it at Phoebet. He sweeps with his wand and curses Phoebet. He falls to the ground. Two ghosts arrive and drag him away, making Meghan scream. Sedam laughs, telling Meghan she's a fool. His plans to conker the world and take over humanity became bigger. And it will only work when BIT gets destroyed. Sedam walks towards Meghan and is ready to fight. It's on, the two fight. Sedam tries to curse Meghan but she dodges his attacks. Meghan then attacks Sedam and takes over his wand. She points it at him and sweeps with it. As she does, the whole building shakes. The cursed castle is about to be destroyed. Rocks fall from the wall and land on Sedam. While Meghan celebrates with her friends, Sedam escapes. BIT: Classics Right after the events of Race To Win, Sedam is ready for revenge. He finds out the location of BIT's vacation trip and learns that nearby there is a lime gem which unleashes ghosts that manage to brainwash people. He uses this as his advantage and brainwashes everyone at the holiday resort. As the BIT members arrive, Sedam keeps himself far away. He isn't shown until very late. As Meghan, once again, proceeded to his castle he awaits her. He says it took her long enough to find out it was him. He is prepared. Ghosts are flying towards Meghan. Meghan runs away and escapes through a door. She runs to the upper castle. Fire spreads to her way, stuff explode and more ghosts chase her. She has to find a way to attack Sedam. She has to find the lime gem. She runs through the castle and finds many obstacles. As she reaches Sedam's bedroom, she sees the lime gem. She quickly grabs it and sees Sedam behind her. He tries to attack her. He pushes her out of the window. As Meghan looks behind her, she sees the totem. However she is surrounded by brainwashed people, ghosts and Sedam. She sees that Phoebet has been brainwashed as well. As frightened as she is, Meghan runs through the people and ghosts, not knowing what to expect. Because she is holding the lime gem, she can't be brainwashed. She puts the lime gem on the totem. As the gem gets put on the totem, the ghosts disappear. Sedam shouts and runs away. Trivia * He was the first antagonist of the BIT series.